


A Taste of Poison

by Pervyspam



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Other, POV First Person, Trans Female Character, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyspam/pseuds/Pervyspam
Summary: A little story all about you, down on your knees, giving Poison a blowjob.  Gender-neutral second person, so we can all enjoy fantasising about how she tastes~  Total PWP.  Why would you expect any less from me?





	A Taste of Poison

The club was kind of shit.  The music, if it could even be called that, sounded like a thousand toasters being thrown down the stairs and was so loud you could barely hear yourself think.  It didn’t help that whoever was operating the lights seriously needed to calm the fuck down with changing their colours.  Just looking at the dance floor was enough to give you a headache, let alone actually trying to stay on it.

You felt someone push you slightly aside.  As you involuntarily turn, your eyes fall upon a tall woman with long hair, topped with what seemed to be a police hat, wearing a loose white top and tight Daisy Dukes.  Apparently, you weren’t the only one getting fed up of the complete mess on the floor.

Her eyes met yours for a brief moment and something, something not quite rational, told you to hold her gaze.  She turned her head away for a half a second but turned right back to you when she noticed that you were still looking at her.  A flash of pink light flooded the dance floor and you caught a sly smirk spreading across her lips before she motioned with a quick tilt of her head for you to follow her and you felt no reason not to comply.  After all, it wasn’t every day that you got the attention of Poison herself.

Eager to escape the bedlam, you let her lead you to the bar; which, while still rowdy, turned out to be surprisingly less crowded than you expected.

‘Shots?’ She asked, already standing in the queue.  Your went to grab your wallet to pay for yours but she stopped you with a gesture.  ‘My treat,’ she said.

You’ve no idea what’s soon being put in front of you.  The ever-changing light makes it hard to tell but you think it’s pink, or maybe some shade of red.  She raises her glass and you join her in a toast before necking it back.  It has a strong, sharp flavour to it and feels surprisingly fierce, but it goes down easily enough.  You ask what it was and she simply replies, ‘My favourite.’

She leans on the bar and slightly towards you in such a way that makes her breasts very visible.  You’re suddenly very aware of your own slowed breathing as she asks for your name.

‘Cute,’ she smiles after you give it.  You know who I am?’

You nod, swallowing hard and trying hard to keep your eyes fixed on hers to avoid staring at her chest; which isn’t easy to do when she leans closer towards you so that her face is inches from yours.

‘I came looking for some action,’ she boldly purrs.  ‘You interested?’

Once again, you nod your head, and enthusiastically reply with a, ‘Yes.’  Her smile widens and she lets out a low chuckle before leaning in to kiss you.  You follow her lead and it isn’t long until she’s pushing her body against yours, wrapping one hand behind your head to pull you in closer and allowing another to snake around to your behind.  You gasp as she gives it a firm, playful smack, and she laughs before drawing you in for another kiss.  This one is fiercer and you can do nothing but surrender to her tongue as it invades your mouth.  As you continue to make out, you feel her push her lower body into yours and you can feel her start to slowly rub her groin on your thigh.

That’s when you feel _it_ pressing into you.  You’d heard the rumours but you didn’t think it’d be this big.  And you get the feeling that it’s still growing.

‘Do you like it?’ She hums into your ear.

You tell you love it and she laughs again.

‘That’s good,’ she nips at your ear, teeth lightly digging into your lobe.  ‘Because I want you to _suck it_.’

She tells you her desire with certainty and confidence and your own arousal compels you to agree.  Grinning wildly, she grabs you by the wrist and hurriedly leads you towards a back room in the club.  Once you’re both inside, she kicks the door shut behind you and pins you against it, arms above your head as her lips ravage yours once more and she resumes grinding herself against your thigh.

‘Oh fuck…’ She breaks away, breathing heavily.  ‘Oh… fuck.’

You notice at this point that one of her hands has left your wrists and slipped inside her booty shorts.  She appears to be playing frantically with herself and it isn’t long until she is struggling to pull them down her waist.  Now free, you move your hands to her hips to help her and she pushes you to your knees as they hit the floor, quickly followed by her black panties.  She kicks them both off as her cock springs free.

‘Open up-  Open your  _fucking_ mouth,’ she moans as you hit the floor, jerking herself quickly to her full hardness; rubbing the leaking her of her cock against your lips.  ‘Come on, suck it - _suck it_ - I want you to  _suck my fucking cock_ -   _oh_ - _oooh yes_."

She practically whines as you wrap your lips around the head and start running your tongue over her slit.  Her honey has a sweet, sharp flavour that only makes you hungry for more, prompting you to keep massaging her slit as you bob your head around her shaft.  Her hardness throbs between your lips and she brings her hands to your head, slowly easing you forward - hungry to feel you swallow more of her.

You bring up a hand to cradle her balls, caressing them lightly, as the other strokes what you haven't yet taken between your lips...

'F-Fuuuck, you're good-!'

As Poison purrs in delight, you take her out of your mouth for a moment and breathe deeply.  Once you're ready, you flash her a wicked smirk, stretch out your tongue to lap at her head for a moment before you take her back inside your mouth again.  Going deeper, you start leaning more into her dick - your hand still working it, slower but more firmly this time.  Your mouth takes her down to the halfway point before slowly dragging back.  Then pushing down again, deeper.  Then back.  And forth.  Back and forth.  Over.  And over again.

'Fuuck-fuuuckk  _fuuuuuckkk_...!"

A small spurt of precum shoots from her cock down into your throat.  You swallow it hungrily and keep sucking her, now deep-throating her out of a hunger for more.  She rolls her eyes back, moaning and cursing louder and louder as you pick up the pace of your blowjob.  She whines, a high-pitched desperate plea, and you start working your lips back and forth over her shaft - taking it all, not using your hands - swallowing her to the base and back over and over again.

She taps your shoulder as a warning.  'I-I'm gonna cum-  G-Gonna cum so hard...'

You look up at her through the cock in your mouth, wordlessly begging her to go for it.  To reinforce the message, you bring a hand atop of hers and press down harder; signalling that you want everything she has to give.

She throws her head back, as she starts to buck erratically into your mouth.  ' _Ah- **Aaaaaahhhh!**_ ' she cries out, shooting thick white ropes of her seed down into your stomach.  Her cum pours out rapidly, and you drink it down as quickly as you can.

You continue to suck her until she begins to go limp in your mouth.  As she slowly starts to withdraw, you open your mouth to show her how full it is of her cream before greedily swallowing it down in the most erotic manner you can muster; using your tongue and fingers to lap at whatever is dripping down your chin.

'That... was amazing.'  She beams back down at you, breathing hard as she strokes your face.  'We should really do this again sometime.'

You can't help but nod enthusiastically in agreement.

 

 


End file.
